


Mana‘o

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Okay so let me get this straight, you do believe in psychics but you don't believe in ghosts,</i> said Kono, much later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mana‘o

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Discussion of the darker aspects of a homicide detective's job; mild spoilers for episodes 2.07 and 3.04.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Named characters in this story are © CBS Broadcasting Inc. All content is fictional and for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** When it was established that, yes, Danny believes in psychics, I raised my eyebrows, and then Kono raised her eyebrows, and then several people on my Flist raised their eyebrows, and I thought... let's see if we can't get to the bottom of this, shall we?
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Also available on [my Livejournal](http://zolac-no-miko.livejournal.com/146345.html).

When the question of God and the afterlife came up– _I think that people make stuff up to make themselves feel better,_ he'd said. _I believe what I see in front of my face,_ he'd said.

 _Okay so let me get this straight, you do believe in psychics but you don't believe in ghosts,_ said Kono, much later.

 _I'm complicated,_ he'd said, and that was closer to the truth.

The truth was that for Danny, belief was a choice. There were things that could be believed or not, and there were things that could not be denied. What could not be denied was this: horrible things happened every day to good people. Danny knew this, he'd made a career out of staring at bloodstains and bullet holes, of standing witness to the violence and cruelty of humanity.

He'd seen bodies, too many bodies. Too many lives cut short, unfinished business, accounts unsettled. He didn't want to think of a world filled with shades, a countless horde of lost souls, one for every life ended abruptly, too soon. So Danny didn't believe in ghosts.

He'd seen the very worst of mankind: abusers, rapists, murderers. He'd seen their victims, broken, tortured, mutilated. He could not, _would_ not acknowledge an omnipotent creator who would just stand by and watch these things happen, who could suffer such evils to exist, who would do _nothing_ to prevent the innocent from suffering at the hands of the wicked, and so. Danny didn't believe in God.

But when a seven-year-old girl, an _innocent child_ , was stolen away from her parents and the department had no leads and time was running out and Danny could feel the sick squeeze of despair... this woman stepped in, this psychic, and she did something that New Jersey's finest detectives couldn't do and she led them straight to the kidnappers and the girl, that sweet little girl was still alive, unharmed, and _that_ –

That, Danny could believe in.

**Author's Note:**

>  _mana‘o_ \- belief


End file.
